


The Doctor

by Umabel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umabel/pseuds/Umabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Nine, Ten, Eleven} «Vedrai tantissime cose, Lunet Donnelly e saranno bellissime. Conoscerai gente straordinaria che merita tutto il tuo amore e che ti ameranno con tutto il cuore, perché tu sei viva e sei forte.» questo aveva assicurato il Dottore e questo, Lunet avrebbe avuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What The Water Gave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ci riprovo, perché non posso stare troppo lontano dal Dottore. La mia serie AU è interrotta a causa dello studio, oltre che alla revisione della scaletta.  
> Mi è anche risultato difficile gestire così tanti alieni, quindi ho messo i piedi per terra e ho pensato un po' al profondo, sincero affetto che io nutro nei confronti di questo personaggio.  
> È bizzarro essere legati emotivamente a una creatura che non esiste, però quando cominciai a guardare questo serial ero reduce da un lutto e riuscii a imparare molto da questo show.  
> Qualcosa di analogo, però di ancora più intimo e profondo è accaduto con 'Il Signore degli Anelli', con il suo autore, Tolkien.  
> Ho scelto solo titoli di canzoni, lasciandomi anche ispirare dalla musica.  
> Posso solamente ringraziarvi per aver aperto questa pagina, per aver speso del tempo nella lettura e come ultima cortesia, vi domando un breve commento.  
> Questo capitolo è pre 'Rose', quindi antecedente alla prima puntata.

_Be the overflow_   
_Lay me down._   
_Let the only sound._   


_**I**_ l fiume era agitato, quella mattina. Improvvise raffiche di vento ne increspavano la superficie; sotto al ponte le onde danzavano e la chiamavano.  
Lunet scese dall'autobus, era sola anche quando veniva spintonata dagli estranei o rivolgeva un sorriso spento e formale al conducente del mezzo.  
Poteva sentire la risacca incessante trasportata dall'aria, come tutti gli altri giorni, si accostò a piccoli passi al parapetto mentre i capelli bruni le solleticavano le guance; i passanti si affrettavano senza darle attenzione ma Lunet era abituata a non essere vista.  
La balaustra era troppo bassa, aveva sentito che in troppi l'avevano scavalcata per lanciarsi nell'acqua; l'avrebbero alzata e a suo giudizio, inultilmente: non bastavano le sbarre a trattenere una vita.  
Lunet si arrestò davanti alla ringhiera e la strinse con le mani coperte dai guanti rosa, quasi sospinta dal peso dello zaino, si sporse per ascoltare il richiamo del fiume, come ogni giorno.  
Aveva rifiutato il gelido abbraccio sino ad allora, si era rassegnata a trascinare le giornate sino alla loro conclusione; non aveva trovato la forza di sollevarsi dalla vergogna, il coraggio di lasciarsi alle spalle il dolore e quel mondo torbido, minaccioso come il fiume.  
Il salto sarebbe stato breve, indolore e l'impatto con il Tamigi l'avrebbe uccisa, facendola sprofondare in un abisso buio; Lunet non aveva paura e anzi si sentiva attratta dalla prospettiva di sottrarsi alla sua agonia.  
 _'La vita è il treno che ho perso. Io sono rimasta sul binario.'_ pensò Lunet.  
Era sfinita, le energie esaurite nello sforzo di restare in silenzio; era schiacciata dall'indifferenza che respirava, dalle crisi di pianto che accorciavano le notti. Non voleva sedersi al banco, prendere appunti, fingendo che qualcosa potesse catturare la sua attenzione.  
 _'Sono così stanca. Sono morta da mesi, respiro per inerzia.'_  
Lunet smise di essere codarda: non si costrinse a proseguire per i suoi genitori, per le sue compagne di classe, per l'illusione che la rabbia si sarebbe placata col passare delle settimane, dei mesi o degli anni. Era un'attesa inutile, ne era certa.  
Sfilò lo zaino, il giubbotto imbottito rese impacciati i movimenti, impaziente di disfarsi del groviglio di odio, sofferenza e timore che era il suo cuore si guardò in giro: con la coda dell'occhio inquadrò la cabina blu del telefono.  
Lunet l'aveva notata a Settembre, domandandosi se fosse operativa e chi avesse pensato di metterla sul ponte, ci era passata davanti tante volte con le auricolari nelle orecchie, già persa nei suoi pensieri.  
C'era un uomo appoggiato alla cabina blu del telefono; una figura imponente completamente vestita di nero. Era un uomo che l'avrebbe vista cadere nel Tamigi, che probabilmente non desiderava avvisare la Polizia, che avrebbe tentato di cancellare l'immagine della ragazza che volava nell'aria di Novembre, restando zitto.  
 _'Non ti servirà a niente: non dimenticherai mai.' concluse Lunet: _'Per quanto possa importare: mi spiace.'__  
Respirò lentamente, appoggiò lo zainetto contro la ringhiera e con un'agilità che la stupì, scavalcò il parapetto; non fissò le onde ma sapeva che stavano fremendo esattamente come lei, sapeva che erano ansiose di riceverla per ripulirla dalla sporcizia che altri avevano lasciato, per metterla al sicuro dai ricordi.  
Abbassò le palpebre, i suoi muscoli erano tesi e un tremito la scosse.  
La corrente l'avrebbe portata lontano, ma aveva lasciato i documenti e il cellulare, così che i suoi genitori non si dessero pena a cercarla.  
Deglutì a vuoto: era pronta.  
«Non farlo, ti prego.» disse una sconosciuta voce maschile; era profonda, bassa e gentile. Non c'era alcun allarme nella frase, suonava più come una supplica.  
Lunet aprì gli occhi, l'uomo vestito di nero si stava avvicinando e non se ne meravigliò, ne rimase infastidita; girò il viso dall'altra parte dove le macchine sfrecciavano ignorandola.  
Non gli rispose, perché sarebbe stata una perdita di tempo e lui non avrebbe capito, neanche gli sarebbe importato realmente.  
«Ti vedo ogni mattina guardare l'acqua.» proseguì, aveva le mani affondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni e portava una giacca troppo leggera per il clima invernale, eppure non sembrava aver freddo: «E spero che tu vada avanti. Spero che un giorno, tu possa ignorarla. Perché oggi non ci riesci?» domandò e i suoi occhi blu furono su di lei, aveva lineamenti marcati, eppure il suo volto non aveva durezza.  
C'era stato un periodo in cui parlare le avrebbe recato sollievo ma era passato tanto tempo da allora, o così le pareva.  
«Sei così giovane.» sospirò, si incurvò per cercare il suo sguardo, c'era della sincera compassione in lui; una condivisione quasi tangibile di ciò che la opprimeva, riusciva a vedere più a fondo di altri ma non abbastanza: «Hai un'enorme, uno sconfinato potenziale.» l'enfasi con cui parlava lo faceva sembrare più giovane e più vecchio allo stesso tempo, tolse le mani dalle tasche: «Mi chiedo cosa ti spinga a volerlo gettare via.»  
Lunet mosse piano la testa, si sentì assurdamente commossa al pensiero di essere osservata mentre contemplava il fiume.  
«È il dolore.» si accorse di aver dato un suono ai pensieri che le scavavano l'anima nel preciso instante in cui udì il suo tono angosciato, era un sussurro: «Non riesco a farlo cessare.» seppe che qualcosa s'era spezzato, come se un argine già incrinato avesse definitivamente ceduto. Non allentava la presa, ogni sillaba le costava energia ma non voleva tacere: «Ho pensato che se fossi stata zitta, se avessi fatto veramente come avevano detto... Mi sarei convinta che non era stato reale.» era una menzogna, scosse il capo: «No, io sapevo che non avrei mai scordato però credevo che la morsa si sarebbe allentata, che avrei ripreso a.... A vivere come prima.» si corresse, non lo diceva a se stessa, né era mai riuscita ad analizzare dettagliatamente quanto era avvenuto, c'era qualcosa nell'estraneo che la spingeva ad aprirsi, una sensazione inusuale a cui non voleva opporsi: «I giorni cominciano e finiscono, io resto ferma là.» disse alzando la voce: «Non riesco ad andare avanti. Mi sento così... Vuota.»  
L'uomo non distolse il volto, neanche quando capì a cosa si stava riferendo. Corrugò la fronte, le labbra strette in un'espressione di indicibile tristezza, infine si inclinò leggermente e indicò lo zaino con un dito: «L'hai lasciato perché venisse trovato.» rilevò con sicurezza: «Tu vuoi che gli altri sappiano, non l'avresti fatto altrimenti.» prese fiato, parlò con enfasi crescente: «Hai lasciato dentro anche il tuo diario, così che leggendolo scoprano cosa ti ha spinto fin qui. Chi sei?»  
«Non ha importanza.» mormorò, le forze diminuivano, riuscì a fissarlo e quella fiammella che s'era accesa inaspettatamente, si esaurì di colpo.  
Lui si mosse tanto rapidamente da non darle il tempo di reagire: strinse il suo polso con forza, senza farle male e la sua pelle era calda, ruvida: «Tu sai che ne ha.» obiettò ritornando calmo: «Dimmi il tuo nome.» la invitò dolcemente.  
Avrebbe voluto divincolarsi, sollevare le mani per graffiargli il viso e poi gettarsi nel Tamigi. Avrebbe voluto diffidare di lui, avrebbe voluto restare zitta ancora una volta, un'ultima volta.  
«Lunet Donnelly.» disse, invece.  
Il primo singhiozzo fu un tuono; le esplose nel petto con violenza, lasciandola senza respiro. Le sembrò di aver buttato fuori tutta l'aria che aveva in corpo, un senso di spossatezza fisica l'assalì mentre la vista era appannata dalle lacrime che scendevano a bagnarle le guance.  
«Lunet Donnelly.» ripeté l'uomo, piegò gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso che voleva essere incoraggiante.  
Si raddrizzò per cingerle i fianchi oltre la balaustra, quando fu certo della sua presa fece scivolare la mano che aveva serrato il polso sulla sua spalla, continuava a sorriderle almeno con gli occhi: «Tieniti forte, Lunet Donnelly.» disse.  
La sollevò senza fatica, istintivamente Lunet si aggrappò alla sua giacca mentre piangeva in silenzio, era troppo frastornata per sapere cosa avesse appena fatto.  
Fu l'uomo a comprenderlo, perché tenendola in braccio la sistemò su una panchina di ferro battuto; le diede una leggera carezza sul capo: «Devi tornare a casa.» piegò le ginocchia per restare alla sua altezza: «C'è qualcuno che ti aspetta?» domandò.  
Lunet annuì, tirò su col naso, incapace di parlare.  
«Gli dirai cosa è successo?» soggiunge lui.  
Era un quesito che non si era posta, scosse la testa con furia: avrebbe detto che si era sentita male, che aveva fermato un taxi e sua madre le avrebbe creduto.  
«Perché?» insistette.  
La risposta le rimase in gola, era troppo complicato da spiegare.  
Allungò la mano verso il suo viso, l'indice sfiorò lo zigomo: «Non sei vuota, Lunet Donnelly.» disse l'uomo con dolcezza: «Non sei morta, Lunet Donnelly.» respirò lentamente: «Tu non vuoi e non devi esserlo. Sei arrabbiata, hai ragione a esserlo. Sei abbattuta, ma non sei vinta. Tu sei viva, tu andrai avanti: un passo alla volta, un minuto dopo l'altro, tu vivrai.»  
«Io non sono sicura di farcela.» balbettò alzando il viso.  
«Io sì.» sorrise ancora una volta: «Sei una ragazza forte.» sentenziò: «Ogni giorno, trovi il coraggio di tirare dritto, quando rientri da scuola non guardi mai il fiume. Io non potevo sapere perché lo facessi, ma la sofferenza che ti spingeva... Io quella lo conosco bene.» era la verità, Lunet non poté dubitarne, pensò di non aver mai incontrato qualcuno che fosse così triste e così attaccato alla vita: «Tu devi telefonare a casa, devi farti venire a prendere e quando sarai al caldo... Quando sarai al sicuro comincerai parlare, come hai fatto con me.»  
«Ma.» insorse, alzò un mano tremante a bloccare qualsiasi obiezione: «Mamma mi chiederà perché io abbia aspettato...»  
«Le dirai che soffrivi troppo per parlarne.» ribatté prontamente.  
«Lo dirà a papà.» proseguì, incespicando nelle parole: «Lui cosa penserà?»  
«Penserà a trovare un modo per aiutarti, ora che sa cosa ti fa male.» la rassicurò lui, le sollevò il mento con le dita: «Lo farai?»  
«Sì.» un soffio appena udibile, una certezza che si era radicata in lei e che le dava il sollievo di un abbraccio: «Non ho mai raccontato cosa è successo, non so dove troverò le parole...»  
«Le hai covate a lungo, ti stanno schiacciando: devi solo condividerne il peso.» tornò in piedi: «Ti porto lo zaino, resterò sino a quando non saranno arrivati a prenderti.» riprese a dire in tono più leggero: «Domani, sono quasi certo che non ti vedrò. Per un po', i tuoi genitori ti accompagneranno a scuola, certi giorni sarà difficile e certi altri sarà facile. Poi, accetterai di fare la strada con altri ragazzi e alla fine, ti fiderai abbastanza del tuo coraggio da andare e venire da sola ovunque.» sistemò lo zainetto davanti a lei.  
«Lo farò?» disse titubante Lunet.  
«Sì, lo farai.» assicurò lui, aprì la borsa, andando a recuperare il cellulare: «Vedrai tantissime cose, Lunet Donnelly e saranno bellissime. Conoscerai gente straordinaria che merita tutto il tuo amore e che ti ameranno con tutto il cuore, perché tu sei viva e sei forte.» le porse l'apparecchio.  
Lunet guardò la tastiera: «Non so il tuo nome.» commentò accigliandosi: «Tu chi sei?»  
«Sono il Dottore» si presentò allegramente e non era un vero nome, ma a Lunet bastò.

_And oh poor Atlas_   
_The world’s a beast of a burden_   
_You’ve been holding on a long time_   
_And all this longing_   
_And the shields are left to rust_   
_That’s what the water gave us._


	2. Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come mi è stato consigliato, ho aggiornato il primo capitolo per includere i brevi estratti da 'What The Water Game Me' che aprono e chiudono il testo. La scelta di 'Hero' è stata sofferta: è una bellissima, classica ballata che si scostava molto dal precedente brano, che non rispecchiava totalmente i miei gusti, poi mi sono detta che se era 'quella giusta' non potevo mica ignorarla!  
> Secondo e penultimo capitolo: pronto.  
> Non mi rimane che ringraziarvi per aver aperto questa pagina, per aver speso del tempo nella lettura e come ultima cortesia, vi domando un breve commento.

_There's a hero_  
 _If you look inside your heart_  
 _You don't have to be afraid_  
 _Of what you are_  
 _There's an answer_  
 _If you reach into your soul_  
 _And the sorrow that you know_  
 _Will melt away_.

    _ **I**_ l ricordo del Dottore non l'aveva mai abbandonata; qualche volta mentre camminava o studiava nella biblioteca della scuola, Lunet sentiva il suo sguardo su di sé e le veniva spontaneo sorridere.  
In quella ventosa mattina di Novembre, Lunet era rimasta ad aspettare sua madre sulla vecchia panchina di ferro battuto e il Dottore si era seduto accanto a lei, posandole una mano sulla spalla per darle il coraggio di farfugliare al cellulare: «Mamma, devi venire a prendermi. È successa una cosa... Dobbiamo parlare.» per farlo, aveva dovuto ingoiare la vergogna che serrava la gola in uno stretto nodo.  
Doveva avere l'età di suo padre, il Dottore eppure c'era qualcosa di antico nel suo sguardo, c'era qualcosa di giovane nel suo sorriso. Lunet aveva cercato di capire chi fosse veramente ma era scossa, la mente non riusciva fissarsi su un singolo particolare.  
«Sei soltanto un dottore?» aveva chiesto, aveva concluso che l'uomo non le avrebbe mai rivelato il nome e non era certa che saperlo avrebbe fatto differenza.  
Lui aveva incrociato le braccia al petto, aveva alzato il viso al cielo grigio: «No.» aveva risposto in un sospiro malinconico, Lunet aveva pensato che anche il Dottore doveva aver sentito il richiamo del fiume, un tempo: «Ma è tutto ciò che sono ora.» aveva detto con amarezza. Aveva sentito dell'altro nella sua voce, Lunet era stata convinta fosse pentimento e s'era chiesta perché un uomo così buono dovesse sentirsi colpevole.  
Erano trascorsi due anni dalla mattina in cui il Dottore l'aveva salvata, Lunet si era posta innumerevoli domande su di lui ma non l'aveva più rivisto. La cabina del telefono blu era scomparsa, nessuno sembrava averci fatto caso tranne lei.  
«L'avranno smantellata.» aveva ipotizzato sua mamma con un'indifferente alzata di spalle.  
Lunet era sicura che esistesse un legame fra il Dottore e la cabina, non avrebbe saputo spiegarlo razionalmente e neanche voleva farlo: non aveva raccontato a nessuno del suo incontro e anche questo le era altrettanto istintivo e inspiegabile.  
Era stato difficile, il Dottore l'aveva avvisata: non era stata più tranquilla prima di spegnere la luce per dormire, aveva visto sua mamma piangere e suo padre sfondare il frigorifero con un pugno, aveva avuto paura di incrociare lo sguardo degli altri e in alcuni aveva intravisto la commiserazione, in altri il dubbio, però non aveva più tentennato sul ponte.  
Non aveva cambiato istituto, tutte le mattine si era alzata e si era vestita per andare a scuola; suo padre l'aveva accompagnata in macchina per un anno, poi finita l'estate aveva deciso di prendere l'autobus con Abigail che abitava nella sua stessa strada, a loro si era aggiunto Colin che le aveva chiesto se voleva andare al cinema con lui.  
«Possiamo andarci con Abbie?» aveva aggiunto.  
Colin aveva accettato senza troppo entusiasmo, però non aveva smesso di aspettarla fuori dalla classe.  
Era un soleggiato pomeriggio di Ottobre, Lunet Donnelly aveva compiuto i diciotto anni l'ultimo giorno di Settembre e non aveva voglia di tornare a casa per mettersi a studiare.  
Indugiò davanti alla vetrina di un negozio, congiunse le mani sotto al mento e notò una figura maschile riflessa accanto alla propria.  
Non si spaventò, perché erano in tanti a lanciare un'occhiata distratta ai vestiti per affrettare il passo verso l'entrata della metropolitana, le sembrò strano che sorridesse compiaciuto ma tacque, aspettando che si spostasse.  
Lui si limitò a studiarla con disinvolta insistenza, divertendosi del suo crescente disagio.  
Lunet aggrottò la fronte, serrò fra i denti la lingua, abbassando lentamente le braccia. Sapeva di dover fare qualcosa, come allontanarsi però inspiegabilmente esitava.  
 _'Il Dottore!'_ esultò, correggendosi immediatamente: non era quello il volto che rammentava.  
Era un individuo singolare, decise Lunet, molto alto con i corti capelli castani arruffati e gli occhi scuri di rara intensità; indossava un lungo soprabito sul completo da uomo blu ed era certa che non somigliasse fisicamente al Dottore.  
Lunet si ripeté che quello era un estraneo, che da tale andava trattato.  
Si girò con calcolata lentezza, sollevò il mento a mo' di sfida: «Prego?» disse gelidamente cortese.  
L'uomo inclinò la testa, si schiarì la gola con un colpo di tosse, il sorriso non aveva lasciato il volto: «Ci ho messo un po' a rintracciarti, volevo arrivare per il tuo compleanno e farti una sorpresa ma non è andata come avevo immaginato.» disse con enfasi teatrale: «Comunque, eccomi qui!» esclamò gioioso, fece un passo indietro ignorando i passanti e allargò le braccia, come se aspettasse un applauso.  
Lunet andò con la schiena contro alla vetrina per reazione, troppo sconcertata e insieme incuriosita per reagire, sentì l'assurda ipotesi tornare alla carica.  
 _'È il Dottore!'_ ma lei credeva alla verità mostrata dagli occhi, ovvero a quella voce estranea che parlava concitatamente.  
L'uomo arcuò le sopracciglia castane, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro: «Hai ragione.» disse con una dolcezza che Lunet riconobbe: «Non è così che mi hai conosciuto, ma vedi...» iniziò a frugare nelle tasche del cappotto e in seguito della giacca: «Sono io!» estrasse una bacchetta di metallo puntandogliela addosso.  
«E sarebbe?» chiosò Lunet, trattenendo a stento una risata.  
«Il cacciavite sonico.» abbassò il braccio, avvilito e indignato al tempo stesso: «Quello che ho progettato e fabbricato io.» specificò, agitò l'oggetto davanti a Lunet: «Non te l'ho mai mostrato. Giusto?» domandò retorico, non finse di aspettare la risposta: «Sono il Dottore.» concluse, quasi fosse una logica deduzione, una verità insindacabile.  
Stranamente, Lunet era perfettamente d'accordo con lui; una parte di lei ancora si ribellava ma l'altra era già convinta, perché non aveva dubitato di rivederlo; si alzò sulle punte dei piedi per cingergli il collo in un abbraccio.  
Pensò che il cuore avrebbe finito per balzarle fuori dal petto, tanta era la gioia ma non accadde e il Dottore la tenne stretta a sé così come aveva fatto quando l'aveva sollevata dalla balaustra, aveva la stessa forza, aveva lo stesso calore insolito in un uomo e forse indugiò troppo, perché nello scostarsi Lunet mise un passo di distanza fra loro.  
Il Dottore sembrò capire la ragione del suo comportamento, lo accettò senza porre domande o fare commenti.  
Per alcuni secondi restarono a guardarsi, a studiare i reciproci cambiamenti; poi il Dottore fece un cenno vago: «Andiamo.» propose.  
«Dove?» chiese Lunet.  
Lui si strinse nelle spalle: «Non saprei. Non ha importanza.» decise con aria pensosa: «Tu dove vuoi andare?»

    _ **C**_ amminarono a lungo, Lunet non si accorse di avergli stretto la mano e se ne meravigliò perché era refrattaria ai contatti fisici, persino sua madre incontrava qualche difficoltà nell'abbracciarla.  
Sedettero, infine, nel giardino interno di una caffetteria; era un locale dai colori delicati e i rumori ovattati dove Lunet non si sentiva minacciata.  
Il Dottore non era un uomo come gli altri, nessun dubbio in merito; quando le rivelò di essere un alieno per Lunet fu una parziale sorpresa: nessun essere umano avrebbe potuto mutare il proprio aspetto a quel modo e in buona parte, anche la sua personalità pareva essersi rinnovata.  
Parlò di cose sconosciute che Lunet non sarebbe stata in grado di sognare e gliele spiegò con l'entusiasmo di un ragazzino, eppure nel Dottore c'era anche un dolore che sembrava non voler smorzare, c'era una rabbia che a stento dominava e una incontenibile voglia di vivere e di apprendere.  
Non erano sentimenti sconosciuti, erano sentimenti che il Dottore esprimeva in maniera sottilmente diversa; forse un uomo come lui sarebbe stato folle mentre il Dottore era straordinario.  
«TARDIS.» ripeté Lunet, come se volesse rendere quel termine famigliare.  
Poi, anche se Lunet non avrebbe voluto, lui tacque per qualche secondo: «E tu?» chiese con la premura di un vecchio amico.  
La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo sulla tazza di cioccolata calda: «Credo che tutto di me possa suonarti banale.» disse imbarazzata: «Una storia già sentita tante altre volte...»  
Il Dottore scosse la testa con energia: «Detesto quando lo dite!» si lamentò con una smorfia: «Non c'è mai nulla di scontato nelle vostre esistenze, non c'è niente di piatto nei vostri pensieri: siete creature meravigliose che creano interi mondi semplicemente sognando e date per scontato la vostra sconfinata sete di conoscenza... Se io avessi il tempo e il potere di farlo, conoscerei ciascuno di voi, ascolterei i suoi silenzi, ammirerei i suoi progetti e piangerei, riderei con lui sino alla fine dei suoi giorni.»  
Lunet cercò una replica soddisfacente, prima che potesse esporla si sentì domandare: «I tuoi giorni come finiranno, Dottore?»  
Si pentì di aver detto qualcosa che poteva risultare crudele, non era stata una sua intenzione, fece un cenno di diniego: «Scusami.» mormorò, ritrasse le mani in grembo: «Penserai sia un'ingrata....»  
«No.» ribatté prontamente il Dottore: «Perché dovrei crederlo?»  
Lunet serrò le labbra in un'espressione nervosa: «Beh... Tu mi hai salvato.» cercò di aggiungere, ma il Dottore la zittì con uno sbuffo.  
«No, io non ti ho affatto salvato.» disse con sicurezza, cercò di incrociarne lo sguardo: «Sei stata tu a decidere di ascoltare, sei stata tu a scegliere di vivere perché sapevi che ne valeva la pena. Hai dimostrato coraggio, forza e saggezza nel farlo. Per avermi mostrato tutte queste qualità preziose, io ti sono grato... Lunet Donnelly.» sorrise di nuovo, fu il sole che dissipò le nubi.  
Lunet ne fu commossa, ancora una volta volle dire qualcosa ma non ci riuscì: «Grazie.» disse in un soffio.  
Il Dottore si avvide delle lacrime comparse sui suoi occhi, perché si risolse a ribattere alla domanda: «Spesso rifletto su come si concluderà la mia esistenza, ma non ne ho idea e neanche voglio averla.»  
Lunet si ricompose, immerse il cucchiaino nel liquido denso: «Io ho continuato a studiare.» confessò, al solito parlare di se stessa la metteva a disagio e stavolta si sentiva in soggezione, indugiò su ogni sillaba ma lui non le mise fretta, si adattò ai suoi tempi, alla sua personalità come pochi avevano fatto sinora: «Secondo papà avrei dovuto diplomarmi da privatista, io non l'ho voluto: sto bene con i miei compagni di classe, con i professori. Io so che stare in mezzo alla gente mi fa bene, tante volte non ho mi va di uscire, però cerco di impegnarmi a non stare sola. Se ho paura, chiamo al telefono la mamma o Abigail o Colin, la loro voce mi dà sicurezza.» avrebbe desiderato aggiungere altro, ma non poté o non osò.  
«Mi sembrano considerazioni mature, assennate.» disse il Dottore: «Alla tua età potresti concerti qualcosa di meno serio... A ogni età dovremmo farlo.» soggiunse con espressione beffarda.  
Lunet si strinse nelle spalle: «Non c'è nulla di male nell'essere maturi.» obiettò vivacemente.  
«C'è un po' di noia, forse?» azzardò lui.  
«No, anche perché non mi sono mai negata nulla!» esclamò con decisione.  
«Hai fatto sempre ciò che volevi?»  
«Sì.»  
Il Dottore annuì semplicemente ed a Lunet non sembrò persuaso.  
«È la verità!» ripeté.  
«Avresti bisogno di allontanarti un po'.» considerò meditabondo: «Avresti bisogno di imparare cose che qui non possono esserti insegnate. Dovresti viaggiare...»  
«Con te?» domandò impaziente, insospettabilmente speranzosa.  
Il viso del Dottore si rannuvolò, come riscossosi da un sogno: «No.» disse duramente, rimase in silenzio per pochi secondi, come riflettendo e poi cercò di distrarla nuovamente con i suoi racconti.

  _**I**_ l Dottore prese congedo davanti alla stazione della metropolitana, quando il sole era già tramontato e il freddo s'era fatto pungente.  
«Ci rivedremo.» quella di Lunet era una consapevolezza, l'abbracciò chiedendosi come sarebbe stato il loro futuro incontro.  
Lui non la smentì, non ne aveva ragione, le diede consigli, le donò altri sorrisi e la lasciò andare.  
«Perché non vuoi che ti segua?» chiese Lunet, era sulla rampa di scale che conduce nel sottosuolo, pensò che lui non l'avesse sentiva. Si sbagliava.  
«Perché non potrei sopportare di perderti.» sospirò incurvandosi un poco: «Perché se accadesse qualcosa di brutto a te... A te che hai sofferto, io non riuscirei a perdonarmelo.  
Dovrei essere più sconsiderato, più egoista o più ottimista per credere di non metterti in pericolo. È un rischio che non ho la forza di correre, Lunet.» alzò la mano sinistra, la voce divenne brillante: «Ci rivedremo.» disse il Dottore.

_And then a hero comes along_   
_With the strength to carry on_   
_And you cast your fears aside_   
_And you know you can survive_   
_So when you feel like hope is gone_   
_Look inside you and be strong_   
_And you'll finally see the truth_   
_That a hero lies in you._


	3. You Raise Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo capitolo, ma forse non è l'ultima volta che racconto qualcosa di Lunet Donnelly e del Dottore, il perché lo scoprirete soltanto leggendo sino alla fine. =)  
> Circa la canzone: il testo non riguarda solamente chi o cosa fa il Dottore per Lunet e per i companion in generale, ma anche (forse, soprattutto) chi e cosa loro fanno per il Dottore, per questo vecchio pazzo in una cabina blu.  
> Ringrazio subito chiunque abbia letto questa mia piccola storia, chi l'ha commenta, chi mi ha consigliato e corretto.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;_   
_When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_   
_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_   
_Until you come and sit awhile with me._

  _**L'**_ autobus si arrestò con un leggero sussulto, la ragazza sollevò la testa per lanciare un'occhiata fugace al paesaggio fuori dal finestrino; si alzò di scatto chiudendo il libro con un gesto affrettato, cercò affannosamente la borsa che aveva sistemato sotto al sedile, la estrasse mentre era piegata e si raddrizzò evitando con cura i passeggeri che schivandola affettavano fastidio.  
Ricordò di aver sfilato la sciarpa, la ritrovò fra i fogli stampati, mise i guanti di lana e con dita impacciate abbottonò il cappotto, un segnale la fece trasalire: «È la mia fermata!» pigolò lamentosa, ondeggiando sui tacchi degli stivaletti grigi. Pensò che fosse stata una pessima idea indossarli per una giornata di studio e lavoro, aveva già perduto la metropolitana nel tentativo di non capitolare sulle ripide scale però era tardi per rientrare nel dormitorio a cambiarsi.  
«È la mia fermata!» ripeté con enfasi, si precipitò all'uscita trovandola ancora aperta. Si volse per ringraziare l'autista con un sorriso, valutò con attenzione i gradini e scesa dalla vettura fu sul largo marciapiede del ponte.  
Era una fredda mattina di Dicembre, il cielo era insolitamente terso e l'acqua del Tamigi era increspata da pigre onde grigiastre, la giovane si lasciò superare da alcuni pendolari e smise di controllare l'orologio al polso sinistro, una folata di vento le scompigliò i capelli castani. Per l'ennesima volta, decise di dare un taglio netto a quelle ciocche ribelli che richiedevano tempo e pazienza per essere domate.  
 _'Sembro una liceale che ha bigiato a scuola.'_ considerò con una smorfia sulle labbra, avanzò verso il parapetto quasi inconsapevolmente: _'Abbie ha ragione, dovrei osare di più e non soltanto con i vestiti.'_ scosse il capo per scacciare quelle considerazioni.  
Sistemò i capelli dietro all'orecchio sinistro, raggiunse la ringhiera e riuscì a circondarla con le mani; era stata alzata di una decina di centimetri eppure sarebbe riuscita a scavalcarla con uno sforzo minimo.  
Si sporse, gli occhi seguirono i movimenti dell'acqua e si stupì di quanta vita fosse passata dal suo tentativo di suicidio.  
 _'Il Dottore aveva ragione. Su tutto.'_   
Non aveva alcun dubbio in merito: si era iscritta alla facoltà di Antropologia con i suoi più cari amici, Abigail e Colin, si era trasferita nel Campus dell'Università lasciando la casa dei genitori, aveva preso la patente, si era ubriacata, aveva trovato un cane abbandonato nel parcheggio della Facoltà che aveva chiamato Snow.  
Non c'erano state soltanto vittorie negli ultimi quattro anni, i ricordi riuscivano ad assalirla con violenza scatenando una paura istintiva che imbrigliava a stento e di cui si vergognava, però il passato era una parte integrante della sua personalità, non poteva rimuoverlo dalla mente come una patina di calcare, era una radice profonda che affondava nel cuore.  
 _'Come il Dottore'_ concluse.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, soffocò uno sbadiglio meditando di comprare un secondo caffè mentre andava alla libreria.  
«Lunet Donnelly!» esclamò allegramente una voce sconosciuta, aveva un timbro tanto gioviale da apparire fanciullesco e scandì il suo nome come fosse stato un titolo nobiliare.  
Sobbalzò esterrefatta, poté a malapena intravedere l'uomo alla sua destra: non le fu concesso il tempo di allontanare la mano dalla bocca per ricambiare l'abbraccio affettuoso in cui il Dottore l'aveva improvvisamente stretta.  
Lunet non si oppose, quando l'altro allentò la presa, indietreggiò di un passo e lo studiò meravigliata: il Dottore era un ragazzo dinoccolato, il suo viso pallido era troppo largo per il naso diritto e per le labbra sottili, gli occhi erano verdi incassati fra gli zigomi alti e la fronte prominente eppure quando le sorrise, quando riprese a fissarla intensamente, lei non ebbe alcun dubbio.  
«Dottore.» sussurrò col segreto timore di essere smentita: «Sei tu.»  
Lui si passò la mano sinistra fra i corti capelli castani, un movimento nervoso: «Certo, chi mai potrei essere?» chiese, forse stava per aggiungere qualcosa ma Lunet non glielo permise, gli gettò le braccia al collo nascondendo il viso nella sua giacca di tweed.  
Qualcuno avrebbe potuto scambiarli per innamorati, ma a Lunet quella dolcezza a volte ruvida faceva pensare al nonno, una figura del suo passato che aveva amato al pari del Dottore.  
«Sei cambiato.» ammise, allontanandosi di malavoglia; cosa bizzarra per una ragazza diffidente come lei.  
«Tu anche.» ribatté prontamente il Dottore, il tono esprimeva un entusiasmo genuino, esasperato rispetto agli altri due uomini che aveva incontrato, però non era la prima differenza che notò, non sarebbe stata l'ultima.  
 _'Non importa: lui è sempre il Dottore'_ decise.  
«Sì, sei molto cambiata.» proseguì lui: «Quando ti ho vista scendere non ero sicuro che fossi tu.» piegandosi finse di doversi sincerare della sua identità: «Sono ancora in ritardo per il tuo compleanno.» rilevò con rammarico.  
Lunet si affrettò a scuotere il capo: «Veramente io...» esprimere una sensazione sgradevole in un momento di gioia perfetta era difficile: «Sai, credevo ti fossi scordato.» distolse il viso, fortunatamente il Dottore era sempre più alto di una spanna e inquadrò il suo cravattino bordeaux.  
Il Dottore arrestò quel fiume in piena che era la sua parlantina: «Cosa pensavi avessi dimenticato?» disse perplesso.  
Lanciò un'occhiata nei paraggi quasi fossero spiati e divenne serio, quel suo strano volto si compose a una pacata autorevolezza, non c'era traccia di giovinezza negli occhi o nella voce grave con cui aggiunse: «Io non dimentico nessuno.» c'era qualcosa di tragico, di struggente in quell'ammissione, Lunet se fu commossa: «No, io non ti ho mai dimenticata... Neppure per un breve istante, per un nanosecondo insufficiente a farti sbattere le palpebre.» fece scivolare una mano alla nuca della ragazza, sporgendosi in avanti: «Sei sempre stata nei miei pensieri. E nei miei cuori: io ne ho due e c'è spazio per moltissime persone.» solamente allora sorrise, sciogliendo la tristezza che gravava su di lui.  
Lunet annuì, pensò a cosa significasse realmente essere nei pensieri di una creatura aliena millenaria, di un essere che aveva esplorato l'universo e incontrato persone ben più importanti di un'anonima ragazzina londinese e non seppe che parole usare per rendergli palese la sua gratitudine, non ce ne fu bisogno: lui capì e la tolse dall'impaccio.  
«Come ti sembra questa faccia?» chiese con rinnovata vivacità, appoggiandosi al parapetto.  
Spiazzata, Lunet trattene una risatina e quasi senza accorgersene esclamò: «Buffa!»  
Il Dottore piegò la bocca in una smorfia: «Beh... Mi hanno detto tante cose, ma non che avessi una faccia buffa.» rilevò affettando sufficienza: «Tu hai una faccia carina. Per essere una faccia umana.» disse con solennità.  
Lunet sbatté le palpebre incerta: «Io non volevo offenderti.» precisò.  
«Non mi hai offeso.» disse tranquillamente il Dottore: «Io dico sul serio.» allungò la mano destra, l'indice sfiorò il naso in una carezza giocosa: «Hai il naso a punta.» valutò con aria soddisfatta.  
La ragazza non si ritrasse, corrugò la fronte divertita: «Tutti hanno il naso a punta.» protestò petulante: «Ora, ti sei accorto del mio?»  
Il Dottore scosse la testa con amarezza, lo sguardo divenne quello di una persona vecchia e sola, sembrò volerle dire qualcosa ma rimase in silenzio.  
La malinconia apparteneva al Dottore quanto l'entusiasmo, Lunet pensò che fosse anche quello a renderlo eccezionale ai suoi occhi: era qualcuno vicino e lontano, una presenza sradicata dalla realtà eppure tangibile che la visitava come un Angelo Custode o un genio benevolo.  
D'un tratto, mentre analizzava la nuova forma del Dottore, Lunet si illuminò: «Aspetta!» richiamò la sua attenzione, frugò febbrilmente nella borsa: «Ho una cosa da darti.» anticipò con frivolezza, corrugò le sopracciglia mentre tentava di indovinarne la reazione.  
«Un regalo.» rilevò in un mormorio insolito il Dottore.  
Lunet preferì tacere sino a quando non ebbe fra le mani la cartellina di cartone blu, in caratteri tondeggianti rossi aveva scritto ' The Doctor' e tentennò vagamente imbarazzata, fu quasi sul punto di ritrarsi, ma lui agguantò rapidamente il contenitore.  
Restò a guardarlo, anche se realmente non vedeva le dita del Dottore scostare l'elastico per esaminare i fogli: vedeva se stessa cercare il materiale da disegno, quello che aveva gettato in una cassapanca della soffitta in un eccesso di rabbia; sentiva quella sensazione indescrivibile fra la fierezza e la nostalgia nel sollevare il ritratto ultimato e si chiedeva cosa avrebbe detto il Dottore.  
Lui sollevò il primo foglio per ricambiare il sorriso sardonico della sua Nona incarnazione, poi scrutò negli occhi irrimediabilmente segnati dal dolore il suo Decimo corpo così disperatamente aggrappato alla vita, si umettò le labbra: «Sei stata generosa, Lunet.» disse dolcemente: «Non sono mai apparso tanto bello. O tanto buono.»  
«Non è vero.» obiettò la ragazza: «Ho pensato che avessi bisogno di qualcosa per ricordare cosa avevi fatto con me, ma non per me.» prese fiato e coraggio: «Quando mi hai teso la mano, io ho visto che oltre a tutto il male c'era del bene... Ho visto quanto avessi bisogno di essere aiutata. Io ho fatto la mia parte, sono d'accordo.» ammise, come prevenendolo: «Ma tu hai dato l'avvio. Hai fatto cose più grandi.»  
«Niente può essere più importante di questo.» replicò subitamente il Dottore.  
«Allora, non devi scordarlo.» ribatté Lunet: «Devi sempre sapere quanto è prezioso il tuo aiuto.» non si domandò come fosse riuscita a parlare con tanta decisione, erano anni che le parole covano nel suo cuore, affondò le mani nelle tasche del cappotto.  
Lui chiuse la cartelletta con cura: «Sarò sempre io a dovermi sdebitare: ciò che dici io abbia fatto a te, tu l'hai fatto a me. Accettando la mia mano, hai dimostrato coraggio e fiducia nel presente, nel futuro.» i suoi occhi erano lucidi di affetto: «Grazie, Lunet.» quasi non lo udì pronunciare quelle parole.  
Il Dottore l'attirò a sé e i suoi due cuore battevano in un duplice, armonioso suono: «Però.» riprese a parlare concitatamente, sfiorandole i gomiti quasi cercasse di trattenerla: «Io posso iniziare a farlo.» soggiunse corrugando la fronte: «Tu lo meriti.» rifletté con cipiglio deciso.  
«Cosa?» Lunet deglutì le lacrime, incuriosita.  
«Rispondi a una domanda, prima.» rispose il Dottore sorridente: «C'è un posto che non hai visto e che ti piacerebbe visitare?»  
La tensione nervosa divenne un cerchio attorno al petto, se le si mozzò il fiato e neppure ebbe la prontezza di pensare, rimase come inebetita perché sapeva cosa significasse viaggiare con lui. L'aveva spiegato il Dottore.  
 _'Non è così anche l'esistenza a Londra? Vittorie, sconfitte, risa, lacrime? Non posso morire, qui?_  
 _Sono già stata una vittima, lo sono stata per tanto tempo e il Dottore mi ha mostrato che potevo essere... Essere Lunet Donnelly._  
 _Se pure subissi qualche torto, lui non sarebbe lì a confortarmi? E basterebbe averlo vicino per stare meglio, per riprendere a vivere.'_  
Il viso del Dottore era rivolto al Tamigi, Lunet pensò che se avesse impiegato ore a decidere, lui per ore sarebbe rimasto in quieta attesa.  
«Devo andare a prendere Snow, il mio cane. Ho un disegno da fare.» rispose con una vitalità che la stupì: «Voglio farlo in Grecia. Nella città di Pella, dove sono nati Euripide e Alessandro Magno!»  
La sua eccitazione dovette contagiare anche il Dottore, perché batté le mani: «Pella sia!» accondiscese: «Non la visito da diverso tempo. Mi piacciono i cani. Sì, ecco: fra Euripide e Alessandro Magno chi preferisci?» soggiunse con calcolata noncuranza.  
«Sono personalità differenti.» temporeggiò con una smorfia: «Euripide, perché ha scritto opere come 'Medea', 'Le Troiane' che erano innovative anche nei temi. Non so, io preferisco gli artisti ai condottieri.» annuì convinta.  
«Hai ragione a preferirli.» disse il Dottore, fece un sospiro drammatico: «Bene. Seguimi.» non fu un ordine, non fu una proposta, fu una preghiera.  
Lunet sistemò la maniglia della borsetta sulla spalla, lanciò un'occhiata alle torbide onde del fiume e seguì il Dottore _._


End file.
